1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efforts are being made to increase the integration of semiconductor devices. Increasing integration reduces size. At some point, the scale of semiconductor devices will reach their limit, so that current approaches can no longer be used. In an attempt to overcome these limitations, and in order to enhance performance, attempts have been made to modify the design of semiconductor devices for the purpose of, for example, reducing parasitic resistance and parasitic capacitance.